1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to power control, and particularly to a baseboard management controller power control system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
A baseboard management controller (BMC) is a specialized microcontroller embedded in a computer, such as a server, for example. The computer may include a power supply device providing power to the BMC and a motherboard of the computer. The power provided to the BMC, however, cannot be controlled independently. Powering down the BMC can generate undesired power disruption of the motherboard, which may result in data loss.